


Be A Good Boy

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, coming on command, dirty talking, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has Sam tied up and watches while he gets fucked by a fucking machine.  Then gives him a facial when Sam begs for it.  PWP</p><p>Now with second PWP chapter for Sabriel-OTP's birthday!</p><p>Now with third PWP chapter for Mrs_SimonTam_PHD's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm in the middle of doing a really, really epic Android RP with one of my favorite authors of all time. We are talking about cuddling. (Cause my android has feels.) And then my brain went to sex. Like. All the sex. Including fucking machines. Which is where this fic came from. See below. 
> 
> Thing #1:  
> [5/9/14, 14:50:24] aria_lerendeair: RANDOM PORNY THOUGHT OF THE DAY: ARE SEX ANDROIDS LIKE REALLY JUST HIGH TECH VIBRATORS? And….more importantly, for ultimate partner pleasure….would they have the ability to put their sexy parts (depending on guy or girl) on vibrate?  
> [5/9/14, 14:50:47] aria_lerendeair: ….you may now return to your regular day.  
> Then Thing #2:  
> [5/9/14, 17:31:42] aria_lerendeair: So can you just imagine Sam getting fucked by one of those fucking machines.  
> [5/9/14, 17:31:44] aria_lerendeair: And Gabriel watches?  
> [5/9/14, 17:31:51] aria_lerendeair: And strokes himself off?
> 
> Also - for those of you that don’t have me on Skype or stuff, this sort of shit happens regularly with me. Literally. Draws, LD, Sammy, and like 20 other people can attest to the fact that I will just spew porny ideas at you if you are online. Or we are in a stream. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. Here’s Sam, tied up and gagged (VERY WILLINGLY), while getting fucked by a fucking machine while Gabriel watches. And jerks off. And gives Sam a facial (DAMMIT SAMMY). CAUSE I AM A DIRTY BASTARD.

  
  
  
  
The velvet red ropes strained as Sam arched, crying out against the gag in his mouth.  Gabriel licked his lips and fingered the remote, sagging back in the chair across from Sam.  ”This is what you wanted, isn’t it?  To be fucked, hard and relentless, not even by me, but by a machine.”  

  
Gabriel watched more precome leak from the head of Sam’s cock, his eyes clenched shut, his entire body flexing as he was fucked.  ”I have to admit, you make quite the pretty picture like this.  You, completely surrendering to your body and everything you feel…while I watch.”  

  
He was out of the chair in a moment, prowling slowly around Sam.  ”I can’t figure out what you’re getting off on more though.”  Gabriel walked behind Sam and took a long moment to admire the silicone dick slamming in and out of Sam in a brutal rhythm.  ”The machine fucking you…”  He leaned close and whispered in Sam’s ear.  ”Or me watching you.”  

  
Gabriel stared as Sam arched again, crying out against the gag.  ”Oh, definitely the me watching you thing, huh?”  He trailed his fingers over Sam’s collarbone as he walked back around in front of Sam.  ”Look at me, Sam.”  

  
Hazel eyes, normally so bright, had become dark and desperate with lust, Sam’s whole body rocking into every hard thrust from the machine as he strained against the ropes Gabriel had used to bind his hands behind his back.  Perfect.  ”I can only think of one thing that might make this picture even prettier.  Know what that is?”  

  
Sam shook his head and Gabriel smiled, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair to pull him closer.  ”Me painting that pretty face of yours in my come.  Want that?”  

  
Sam’s whole body jerked and he stared at Gabriel, nodding wildly, almost knocking Gabriel’s hand free.  

  
Gabriel chuckled.  ”Good thing I’ve got the cock ring on you, or you might have ended the party right then and there.”  He glanced down at Sam’s dick, red and dripping against his stomach.  ”So pretty though.”  He traced his finger along the band of leather at the base of Sam’s cock.  ”Keeping you good for me.”  

  
He watched Sam shudder again, his restraints barely holding him in place as his muscles bulged and flexed.  ”All of your power, all of your strength, bound while I watch you get fucked.  I like it more than I thought I would.”  Gabriel snapped and his clothes disappeared.  He stepped closer to Sam, glad that his kneeling position put them on the same height level.  

  
Gabriel wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke, licking his lips as he stared at Sam.  Sam’s eyes had dropped to his cock, eyeing it hungrily as he strained to move forward.  ”You want it, don’t you?  Want me to come all over you, cover your face and lips.”  

  
Sam’s eyes met his and the hunter gave a slow nod before dropping his eyes again.  The measured and slow answer was almost hotter than the desperation.  ”Fuck!” Gabriel swore, stroking himself faster.  ”So hot like this Sam, desperate for me, for anything I can give you.  Fuck, I could watch you like this for hours, being fucked brutally a precise, but still desperate for me to claim you as mine.”  

  
Sam gave another little whine against the gag, straining closer.  Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled his face down.  ”All right, get ready Sam, gonna cover you in it, so hard for you, fuck, you’re mine, mine.  Make sure everyone fucking knows it.”  

  
Gabriel listened to the churning of the machine below Sam, the noise of the dildo slamming in and out of him, and the little whimpers that Sam wasn’t able to prevent escaping.  The desperate look in Sam’s eyes was just a bonus.  He wanted it.  Wanted it so fucking bad.  ”Bet you’d beg for it if I asked you to, wouldn’t you?”  Gabriel snapped the gag away.  ”Do it.”  

  
"Please Gabriel, please, please, mark me, want to feel it, need you, want you to come on my face, in my mouth, please, fuck, please!"  Sam babbled, staring at him, his mouth hanging open.  Fuck, if he could move just a little closer, he could suck on the head of Gabriel’s cock and maybe make him fuck his mouth too.  

  
Perfect.  ”Sam!” Gabriel groaned and came, letting each pulse hit Sam’s cheeks, his chin, his lips.  Perfect.  So fucking perfect.  Sam moaned again, licking frantically at his lips and all along his mouth, desperate for a taste, his hips still churning in time with the machine.  

  
"Gonna make a proper mess of you."  Gabriel promised, reaching down to undo the cock ring with a couple of loud snaps.  He pulled his hand away and took a few steps away to admire Sam, his whole body starting to tense with the effort of not coming until ordered.  

  
Gabriel smirked.  ”Go ahead Sam.”  

  
Sam screamed, his head thrown back as he came, streaks of white coating his chest and belly.  Gabriel stared at Sam, soaking in the sight of him, come-covered, a proper mess, his whole body starting to sag.  

   
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel raised a hand and snapped.  Time stopped and he snapped again.  A camera appeared in his hands.  He held it up to his eye.  CLICK.  A quick wrinkle of time later, Gabriel had another twenty pictures or so for his collection.  He and Sam could appreciate them later.  

  
He snapped and let time start again, banishing the fucking machine and the bindings around Sam’s wrists with a thought, catching the tall hunter as he started to fall.  ”I got you.  I’ve got you Sam.  Rest now.  You were so good, so perfect for me.”  Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam’s forehead as he carried Sam to the bed and curled up with him, petting his hair gently.  

  
"So good for me Sam.  So good."  Gabriel continued to murmur until Sam had drifted off to sleep, boneless and content.    
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for Sabriel-OTP. Because she loves this fic, unconditionally, and I wanted to give her even more to love. <3 Happy Birthday, you wonderful darling.

  
  
  
  
  


Sam stretched out on the bed, all of his muscles aching perfectly.  Mmmm.  He wiggled his hips and flexed his legs.  Nope.  Gabriel had healed just the sharp edge of the pain and left the soreness for him to enjoy.  Perfect.  

 

“Gabriel?”  Sam called out.  

 

“In here!”  

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, walking to the door in the back of the room.  “Of course you are hiding in your sex den.”  

 

“It is not a sex den!”  Gabriel protested.  

 

Sam picked up his robe off the back of a chair and tugged it on before opening the door.  “I don’t think you get to be a judge of whether or not this is a sex den.  It is.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and glared at Sam.  “You’re a brat.”  

 

Sam hummed in agreement and walked into the room and over to Gabriel, settling into his lap, draping his legs over the arm of the chair.  “Why is this room not a sex den?”

 

Gabriel tore his eyes away from the pictures on the wall and grinned at Sam.  “A shrine to you would be much more accurate.”  

 

Sam snorted.  “More like a shrine to how much you like seeing me a fucked-out mess.”  

 

Gabriel shrugged and slid his hand up Sam’s thigh, smiling down at him.  “You do make such a pretty picture when you’re covered in come.  Mine, specifically.”  

 

Sam pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck and inhaled the scent of his skin.  “Mmm.  I like the way you look at me when I’m like that.”  

 

“I know you do.”  Gabriel said, stroking his thumb along the soft skin of Sam’s thigh.  

 

Sam looked back at the wall in front of him.  He caught sight of the pictures where he was tied up and being spanked by Gabriel, his hand mid-slap.  “I don’t remember you taking pictures.”  

 

“Sometimes I don’t want to interrupt what we are doing to take pictures.”  Gabriel said, leaning down to mouth at Sam’s neck.  He moved his hand up higher, pushing Sam’s robe out of the way.  

 

“Which ones are your favorites?”  Sam asked, looking to the opposite wall.  There, he’d been tied to the bed with silk, a vibrator in his ass while Gabriel held the remote.  He didn’t remember bowing off the bed like that.  The picture was perfectly timed.  He was screaming against the gag.  

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled back to look at Sam.  “There are over six thousand different pictures in this room.  You expect me to pick a favorite set?”  

 

Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s ear before breathing into it.  “Maybe I just want to get all worked up with you talking about what you’ve done to me.”  

 

“Mmm, I do love the way you think.”  Gabriel purred, looking back up at the walls.  He took a minute, admiring all of the pictures before he pointed to one set, near the corner.  “Your first foray into lingerie.”  

 

Sam groaned a little bit, remembering exactly how good that had been.  Christ, he still had a pair of those blue-silk panties.  Gabriel loved the way they looked on his skin and they felt so good when he got hard...

 

“I didn’t even end up fucking you there.  I just rubbed you off through those panties...what.  Three?  Four times?”  Gabriel grinned and pressed his face to Sam’s neck again, licking at the skin.  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and nodded.  “Yeah.  Fuck.  It was three times through the panties, and then I felt bad, but I didn’t want to take them off…”  

 

Gabriel grinned and let his hand trail up to the crease of Sam’s thigh, teasing his fingertips through his pubic hair.  “Oh, that’s right.  I turned you around, made you get on your hands and knees and rubbed off on that gorgeous ass of yours while you were still wearing the panties.”  

 

Sam nodded and licked his lips.  “Yeah.  Came all over my back, then fucking rubbed it into me.  That was enough to make me come again and fuck, I blacked out, didn’t I?”  

 

“Mmmmhmmm.  That was when we started to set limits for you, wasn’t it?”  

 

“Yeah.”  Sam said, humming again as Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his erection and started to stroke him slowly.  “You remember the first time you suggested anything kinky?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned into the kiss that Sam bent down to give him.  “You freaked out so badly.”  

 

“You walked up to me and-oh, yes.”  Sam shivered as Gabriel’s thumb rubbed across the tip of his cock again.  He forced himself to focus.  “Said you were going to tie me up and make me scream.”  

 

“Definitely not the right choice of words in hindsight.”  Gabriel said.  “I think you did enjoy what we tried though.”  

 

“Find me a dude that likes dick that doesn’t love a masterful rim and blowjob.”  Sam shot back, leaning down to kiss Gabriel slowly, their lips parting with a wet, obscene sound.  “Remember the first time you spanked me?”  

 

Gabriel’s breath caught and his eyes flew to the pictures.  “Fuck, yes, of course I do.”  

 

Sam looked over his shoulder to look at them, giving a slow shiver and a buck into Gabriel’s hand as it moved faster.  “God, and I kept begging you to spank me harder, give it to me…”  His eyes were caught on the picture where he could see the clear red mark’s Gabriel’s hand had left on him.  

 

“You couldn’t sit down for a day.”  Gabriel said, his voice a little awed.  “You were so mad at me…”  

 

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel again, this time a little harder and more desperately.  “I couldn’t sit down.  You couldn’t keep your hands off my ass.  It was a lose/lose.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and pulled his hand away, grinning when Sam whimpered.  “I offered to heal you!”  

 

“I didn’t want you to heal me, I wanted you to stop groping and pinching my ass when it was sore enough that I couldn’t sit down!”  Sam said, tilting his head and biting the lobe of Gabriel’s ear.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and let Sam get all huffy.  His eyes caught on a set of pictures and he stared.   _Oh yes._  “That one.”  

 

Sam was about to bite Gabriel on the neck and order him to start moving his hand again when Gabriel stilled.  “That one what?”  

 

“That one is my favorite.”  Gabriel said.  

 

Sam followed his gaze and his breath caught.  “ _Oh._ ”  It was the one from the other day.  “That recent?”  

 

“ _Look_ at you.”  Gabriel whispered.  

 

Sam hummed and shifted so he could tug his robe off and straddled Gabriel’s lap, offering him the tie to the robe.  In a minute, Gabriel had his hands tied behind his back, both of his knees planted into the cushion on either side of Gabriel’s thighs.  “You loved me like that.”  

 

“I don’t know what I liked more.  The machine fucking you like that, unrelenting and brutal…”  Gabriel watched as Sam shivered and strained against the pull of the sash.  “Or your muscles straining against those ties or maybe your eyes, your lips, begging me so prettily to come all over you.”  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and glanced over at the picture.  He might not remember that exact moment, but it looked like it had been right before Gabriel had said he could come.  Gabriel’s come was dripping down his chin and into the hollow of his throat, his head thrown back, neck straining, cock hard against his stomach.  “It’s a great picture.”  

 

“It’s my favorite.”  Gabriel said with certainty.  “Fuck, you are so beautiful.”  He turned his attention back to Sam.  “Would you like to have me fuck you like that?”  

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel wrapped a hand around his cock and gave a slow stroke.  “How?”  

 

Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s throat as he licked at the warm skin.  “Like a machine.  I could, you know.  Except it would be so much better than finely crafted silicone dick.”  He grinned as Sam’s dick twitched in his hand and spread some of the precome down his cock.  “That’s right.  I like that idea.  Your face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air, arms tied behind your back while I fuck you just like that machine did.”  

 

Sam shuddered and bucked into Gabriel’s hand.  “Fuck.  Yes.  I want that, Gabriel, fuck, please.”

 

Gabriel pulled his hand away and watched as Sam bucked and whined.  “Go get on the bed beautiful.  Ass in the air.  Legs spread.”  

 

Sam scrambled off of Gabriel’s lap and made his way over to the bedroom again, cursing the fact that Gabriel had already tied his hands behind his back.  A snap sounded behind him and suddenly the pillows were arranged perfectly.   Sam grinned and settled down, turning his head to the side, climbing up on his knees, spreading his legs wide.  

 

He could hear Gabriel padding into the room and tried not to shiver.  Sam bit down on his lip and hoped that he passed inspection.  If he did, it meant that he would get a reward.  

 

“Mmm, very pretty.  Well done.”  Gabriel praised, watching as Sam shivered.  He reached out and gave Sam’s ass a slow squeeze.  “Not too sore?”  

 

“No, no, no.”  Sam panted, licking his lips and trying to clear his throat.  

 

Gabriel hummed and rubbed his thumb over Sam’s hole, licking his lips.  “Still a little loose from last night?”  

 

“Yes, fuck, Gabriel, please.”

 

“Good.”  Gabriel snapped and the lube appeared in his hand a moment later.  He poured some onto his fingers and watched Sam give another full-body shiver.  He climbed onto the bed and pressed two fingers into Sam, watching as his body immediately opened up for the touch.  “Oh, yes, so beautiful, so good for me.”

 

Sam moaned and tried to keep himself still.  Gabriel would give him what he wanted, would fuck him like he needed, he just had to be good.  But Gabriel always liked to be praised.  “Yes, Gabriel, more, please…”  

 

Gabriel made a pleased noise and kept up the teasing with his fingers, pressing in a third.  Sam took it beautifully, no flinching at all.  He grinned.  “Oh, you are determined to be good for me.  Such a good boy.  I’m going to fuck you just like you want.”  

 

Sam buried his face in the pillows and panted hard, unable to keep from moaning.  Fuck.  Fuck.  He was so hard and he was going to have to keep himself from coming.  Gabriel didn’t let him use any toys to help when they did it like this.  “Please…”  

 

Gabriel gave a delighted laugh and teased a fourth finger at the rim of Sam’s hole.  “Please what beautiful?  Tell me, I want to hear you beg.”  

 

Sam cleared his throat.  That was blanket permission to try to talk, to try to get the words out and fuck he wanted to, he needed to get them out, explain that he wanted.  “Want you to fuck me.”  

 

Gabriel stilled his fingers in Sam and listened to him whine for a minute.  It seemed as though that was all Sam was willing to say.  He huffed and pulled his fingers out, smirking a little when that woke Sam up and got his attention.  “Really?  That’s all you want?  Because if that’s the case, I’m sure one of your toys will do just fine.”  

 

Sam sucked in a frantic breath, realizing his mistake too late.  “No, no, that’s not all I want, I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.  I don’t want you to fuck me like that machine, I want you to fuck me even better than it.  Please, Gabriel, I’m sorry, please, I want you, I want your cock in me.”  He babbled, sucking in a frantic breath when Gabriel pressed  a finger against his lips.  

 

“There we are.  That’s what I wanted to hear.  You beg so prettily.”  Gabriel said, pulling his finger away.  “I want you to not come until I tell you to.  You can do that for me, can’t you Sam?  You may answer out loud.”  

 

“Yes, please, please Gabriel, I’ll be good, I’ll wait til you tell me.”  Sam said, shivering as Gabriel’s hand moved to trail down his back.  

 

“Good boy.”  Gabriel whispered, pushing down on Sam’s hips until he was in the ideal position.  He licked his lips.  “Ready?”  

 

Sam nodded and sucked in a slow breath, trying to focus.  Gabriel braced one hand on his back and then slammed into him.  Sam buried his face in the pillows again and shouted.  Fuck, fuck, fuck!  Gabriel was fucking him just as promised, his body slamming into him, hard, brutal and completely unforgiving.

 

Gabriel draped himself over Sam’s back and used his wings to balance himself so he could keep fucking into Sam, feeling Sam shudder under him.  It was glorious, watching Sam strain and struggle not to move, not to fuck back under him as he slammed in over and over again.  “So good for me, so good.  You can move now.  I want to feel you demand more with every thrust.”  

 

Sam bit down on his lip and whined, rocking his hips back into Gabriel’s next thrust.  His body rocked with the force of the thrust, but that didn’t stop him from repeating it, from slamming himself back again and again, the head of Gabriel’s dick sliding over his prostate every single time.  Gabriel kept the threat of too much pain away, but all the soreness, that was his to feel every single second of.  

 

“You’re close to coming, aren’t you?”  Gabriel purred against Sam’s skin, slamming into him again and again, watching Sam’s muscles bunch and flex as he rocked back into every motion.  “I imagine that it is hard to hold back like this.  With my dick inside you.  I feel so much better than that silicone of the machine, don’t I, Sam?”  

 

Sam whined, struggling to make his lips move and to form the words.  Gabriel was better of course he was better, he was perfect, everything that he needed and could want and even more than that.  “Yes, yes, Gabriel, please…”  Sam managed, licking his lips as Gabriel grabbed his hips and yanked him into the next thrust.  

 

Sam gave a garbled, surprised moan and reached down to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock, keeping himself from coming with a sob.  Gabriel stilled behind him and he froze, biting down hard on his lip.  Fuck, he’d failed.  

 

“Did you come, sweetheart?”  

 

“N-no.”  Sam managed to get out, licking his lips hard as he pulled his hand away and went back to laying flat against the bed.  “C-close, had to...’m sorry.”  

 

Gabriel gave a throaty chuckle against Sam’s skin.  “On the contrary.”  He slammed into Sam, nice and hard, watching as Sam and arched and moaned under him.  “I’m proud of you.  That was very well done.  Such a good boy for me Sam.”  

 

Sam whimpered and smiled, starting to rock back into Gabriel’s thrusts.  There was no reprimand and Gabriel was slamming into him with the same power as before.  “Please, so good.  Please…”  

 

“I only want you to come after I have, can you do that for me Sam?”  

 

Sam gave a desperate nod and moaned into the pillows again.  All he could feel was Gabriel.  He was completely surrounded, consumed by the angel.  “Please, please, please…”  

 

Gabriel focused his attention back on Sam’s back and watched the muscles flex and bunch and started fucking Sam in earnest, allowing himself to let go of the iron control he had on his arousal.  Sam’s moans were constant now, a backdrop the sound of their hips slamming together as he fucked into Sam.  

 

Gabriel reached down and wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick, squeezing him gently as he jolted.  Sam was soaked, precome leaking in a steady stream from the head and he chuckled.  “So wet for me, so good.  Hold on.  Just a little longer.”  He gave Sam a slow stroke and finished his latest thrust with a slow grind into Sam.  The change in rhythm had Sam stuttering and Gabriel could feel Sam swell in his hand.  

 

“Come on Sam, fuck back on me, make me come then you can come.  I promise.”  Gabriel ordered and grinned when he felt Sam begin to move back against him frantically.  Sam tightened around him and Gabriel choked on his next breath of air.  Sam was so good, knew exactly how to please him, how to make him come.  “Yes, that’s it, come on, so close beautiful, want to come in you and mark you up.”  

 

Sam bit down another whine and planted his hands firmly in the pillows, slamming his hips back so he could take Gabriel in as deep as he would go.  He could feel Gabriel pulling gently on him in each thrust, moving his hand up and down his cock.  Sam fought for concentration and squeezed around Gabriel again.  “Gabriel, Gabriel, please, please…”  Sam panted into the pillows.  

 

He could feel his orgasm, just there, on the edge, and it seemed like torture, every second he had to wait before he finally felt Gabriel’s hips stutter and then slam deep into him and stay there.  The feel of Gabriel’s come flooding into his body set him off and Sam exploded, his entire body bucking as he came and came, his fingers tearing at the sheets before he collapsed to the bed, boneless.

 

Gabriel carefully pulled out of Sam and looked down at the human, checking his breathing and heart rate were within acceptable levels.  They were, Sam had merely passed out from the overload of pleasure.  Gabriel cleaned Sam with a thought and tucked him carefully under the blankets.  

 

He padded over to the dresser and picked up his camera.  He looked back at Sam.  

  
Maybe it was a sex den.  Oh well.  At least he was going to have some new, excellent pictures for said sex den.  Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. There you have it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Happy Birthday Present to the very, very, very lovely Mrs_SimonTam_PHD, who wanted to see an additional chapter to this fic, so please enjoy!
> 
> THIS ALSO WAS INSPIRED WITH A PICTURE: https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7s204MQ9F1raql5fo1_500.jpg

 

Gabriel tapped his chin and studied Sam, kneeling on the bed in front of him. "What do you want this evening?"  

 

Sam kept his eyes down on the bed and cleared his throat. "Whatever you are willing to give me, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel chuckled and walked closer to the bed, tapping his finger on his chin.  "I'm glad to see that you are so obedient for me, Sam, but I asked you a question and I want an answer for it." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip.  "I'm sorry, Gabriel." 

 

"You're forgiven," Gabriel said immediately, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "Now answer my question." 

 

He swallowed and glanced over at their wall of toys, his eyes falling to the velvet ropes carefully stacked at the bottom and looked back at Gabriel.  "I would like to be restrained," Sam said, meeting Gabriel's eye.

 

"Is that all?" Gabriel asked, continuing the slow pets through Sam's hair, smiling down at him.  "You can want more than one thing.  Tell me what you want, I want to know."

 

Sam bit down on his lip and stared at the ropes. "Restrained. I want you to talk to me."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the bed, walking a few steps back to stare at Sam, a smirk starting to curl on his lips.  "Talk to you, very well. What kind of talking do you want me to do?" 

 

"Praise?" Sam asked, his voice a little bit lower, more hesitant as he stared at Gabriel in front of him. "I'd like you to tell me how good, or, or how bad I am.  And what you'd do to me to punish me, or praise me." 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and approached the bed. "Oh?  And which will it be today?  Praise, or punishment?" 

 

"Praise?  Please, Gabriel?"  Sam asked, glancing up at him again.  "I want you to tell me how good I am for you." 

 

Gabriel chuckled and stroked a finger along Sam's jaw. "You want me to tie you up on the bed, and just talk to you?" 

 

Sam lifted his eyes to Gabriel and cleared his throat. "No.  I want you to make me come, with nothing more than your voice." 

 

A shudder worked it's way down his spine and Gabriel stared at Sam, his lips twisting into a smirk.  "Well.  I think I can oblige that.  On one condition."

 

Sam nodded and dropped his head into his usual subservient position.  "Of course, anything, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel smirked and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Sam's lips.  "Beg me for it. I want you to look up at me, with those eyes of yours and beg.  Beg," Gabriel growled, staring at Sam.  "Beg for me to get you off with nothing more than my voice."

 

Sam's mouth dropped open and he whined, slamming his eyes shut before he tilted his head back into the normal position. "Yes, of course, Gabriel," he whispered. 

 

"Good," Gabriel said, striding a few steps away from the bed.  He walked over to where the rope was coiled.  "You may begin with the begging, Sam," he ordered. 

 

Sam sucked in a desperate breath and settled a little better into the bed.  “Gabriel,” he whispered, closing his eyes.  “ _Please_.” 

 

Gabriel picked up the ropes and then put them down, humming quietly.  “You can do better than that Sam, now,” he paused and looked over his shoulder. “ _Beg_.”

 

A gasp left his lips and Sam focused on Gabriel’s voice and what he wanted.  “I want you to tell me how good I am for you,” he whispered.  “Please.” Sam licked his lips.  “I want you to look at me in that way you did when the machine was fucking me, I want, fuck, your eyes on me, so heavy that it feels like you’re touching me.” 

 

“Better,” Gabriel said, picking up a pair of lined handcuffs, fingering them gently.  “Much better.  Keep going.”

 

Sam opened his eyes and stared down at the bed, forcing himself to keep talking.  “Oh god, Gabriel, I love the way you look at me and I want you to talk to me again. Tell me how good I am, please, fuck, please,” he begged.  “I want you to touch me with your voice, I need it, fuck, I want you to watch me, knowing how much you want me,” he sucked in a breath and was about to continue when Gabriel’s finger was pressed against his lips. 

 

“Very good,” Gabriel whispered, holding up the cuffs. “How do you feel about these?”

 

Sam opened his mouth to answer and then snapped it shut, waiting for permission. 

 

“Ooooooh,” Gabriel cooed.  “Very, very good.”  He leaned in and kissed Sam, gentle and soft.  “Tell me,” he whispered. 

 

“Please, Gabriel, please put them on me. Please,” Sam begged.

 

In another moment, Gabriel had the cuffs on Sam, his arms easily stretched behind him.  “What a beautiful picture you make like this, bound for me. Do you want more?”

 

Sam shook his head.  “No, Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and smirked, snapping up a chair for him to settle into.  He eyed Sam and settled into the comfy seat, letting his eyes trail over Sam’s body, a fine sheen of sweat already starting to build.  “You don’t even need me to say a word, do you? Look, already hard and desperate for me.” 

 

Sam whined and bit down on his lip, staring at Gabriel, at the way those golden eyes trailed down and over his chest, lingering on his cock.  He sucked in a hard breath and licked his lips, staring at the coverlet. 

 

“Answer me,” Gabriel demanded. 

 

“No, no I don’t,” Sam whispered, straining a little with the effort of holding himself still.  He had to be good for Gabriel. 

 

“That’s right,” Gabriel said, pride in his voice. “Because you are so very good for me. Just the thought of having what you want is enough to have you hard and desperate, isn’t it?” he paused. “You may answer any of my questions I ask without asking for permission tonight.” 

 

“Thank you Gabriel,” Sam whispered, shifting so he held his arms apart behind his back, the chain between the cuffs making a small noise. 

 

Gabriel’s attention snapped to Sam’s shoulders. “Are they restrictive enough?”

 

“Yes,” Sam answered, holding himself carefully still.

 

“Why did you move?” Gabriel asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

Sam cleared his throat.  “You like when I strain against my restraints. I was not doing so in my previous position.” 

 

Gabriel smirked and settled back into the chair. “Very true.  Good boy,” he purred, watching Sam gasp and shudder. “Thinking of me and what I like to see.”

 

Sam nodded his head and waited, inhaling and exhaling slowly, letting himself sink into the knowledge that Gabriel would take care of him, would do what he asked, and would make him feel so very good.

 

“Well, my good little boy,” Gabriel drawled, watching as Sam shivered, the chains of the cuffs making another small noise as Sam held himself back from moving.  “I think we had better get to what you wanted, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Yes, please,” Sam whispered, opening his eyes just enough to look at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel smiled and tapped the bottom of his jaw. “The question truly is, where do I start?”  He considered and stared at Sam’s body for a very long time before he decided. “I see _you_ , Sam Winchester,” he whispered.  “All of you, down to your very soul.  There is not an inch of you I cannot see, and do not find beautiful and worthy of worship.” 

 

Sam moaned, his hips churning into the empty air, his head falling back, his hair sticking to his neck with swear. “ ** _Gabriel_**.”

 

“Yes,” Gabriel hissed, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes going.  “Let me see you move, strain for a touch that only I can give you with my words.  You’re so beautiful, Sam,” he added. 

 

“Please, please, Gabriel,” Sam begged.

 

Gabriel hummed.  “I fell in love with your stubbornness first.  The way your jaw sets when you will have no other answer other than the one you want.  I wanted to lick and suck and bite your jaw until you melted for me and I could take you apart.”

 

Sam made a noise he wasn’t sure was human, a large blurt of precome leaking from the tip of his cock. 

 

“Then it was your body,” Gabriel continued, staring at Sam, letting his eyes linger on every single straining muscle. “You have the body of a god, Sam. Every muscle, sculpted to perfection, scars staining your skin, a statement and testimony of your strength and power.”

 

Gabriel stretched and settled back into the chair. “I used to be obsessed with watching your muscles, the way that they would shift and move under your clothing, without your clothing.  I wanted to taste them, to drink you in like the finest wine in all of the universes.”

 

Sam bucked into the air, his hips churning frantically as the cuffs strained.  He could feel the edges biting into his wrists and that just made things better, fucking sharper. “Please, oh please.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and licked his lips. His eyes followed a droplet of sweat as it slowly crawled down Sam’s sternum and was lost in the fine trail of hair leading to his cock.  “You have a beautiful cock, Sam.  I could spend hours on my knees worshipping it.  In fact, I might just do that after you’re done here.  Take my time.  Spend hours and hours keeping you on the edge.” 

 

Sam made another choked noise, but Gabriel continued without stopping.  “Little kitten licks across the tip, tasting you, teasing you with my tongue. Then longer, harder licks, all the way from base to tip.” 

 

Gabriel paused to rub at the front of his pants before focusing on Sam again.  “Then I’d swallow you down.  I know you love it when I do that, suck you down all the way, let you fuck my throat.”

 

Sam whined, biting his lip as he clenched his eyes shut. “Gabriel, fuck, please. _Please_.”

 

“I’d do that thing you love,” Gabriel continued. “The one where I suck hard enough that you always end up ripping the bedsheets trying to keep control as I pull myself slowly off.” 

 

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned again, precome leaking down his cock steadily. 

 

“Afterward,” Gabriel said, watching Sam bite down on his lower lip until it was red and wet. “I would spread your legs, have I ever mentioned I love your flexibility with that yoga?  I would spread your legs wide and fuck you open on my tongue.”

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air, his legs spreading a little on the bed, almost mimicking the fantasy Gabriel was painting for him. 

 

Gabriel smiled at the small movement from Sam. “I’d torture you, have you begging for me again, licking over your hole until you begged for more, kissing and sucking on your rim, then shoving my tongue as deep as I can.” Another keening noise that was so fitting he couldn’t resist smirking. 

 

“I would fuck you with my tongue until you were sobbing. Until your cock was leaking precome steadily, making a mess of you before you’ve already come. Until I couldn’t touch your dick without my hand getting soaked,” Gabriel said, shifting on his chair to spread his legs, showing off the obscene tent in his sweat pants.

 

The chains of his cuffs rattled again as Sam sucked in harsh breaths, focusing hard to keep himself from coming, but fuck, it was close, so close.  “Gabriel, I need, please, please-”

 

“Oh I know,” Gabriel said, looking at his fingernails. “I know exactly what you need. You’d be begging for my dick then. You’d tilt your hips up and give me the look you’re giving me now.  The one where you are so lost in your want and desire, there is nothing but the thought of me giving you what you need.” 

 

“Yes, Gabriel, yes,” Sam breathed.

 

Gabriel stared at Sam’s throat as his head fell back again, the ends of his hair wet with sweat and curling against his skin. “I’d slide into you, smooth and easy, and you’d do that muffled scream thing that you know curls my damn toes-”

 

Sam echoed the noise he was describing, just as expected, his whole body tensing and arching as though Gabriel had done exactly what he had suggested. 

 

“Yes,” Gabriel purred, his eyes lighting up as he moved to the very edge of the seat, licking his lips.  “Yes, just like that.  And then I’d fuck you.  I wouldn’t be gentle, I would take you, hard and desperate.  I would make you sore, I would make you feel me for days and you would love every single second of it, _wouldn’t you_?”

 

“Oh fuck, Gabriel, please, please, Gabriel!” Sam whimpered, his hips churning desperately.

 

Gabriel climbed out of his chair and advanced on Sam, staring at the way the sweat on his skin made him glisten. “Do you want to come, Sam?” he asked, staring at his human, at the way his soul was surging, blindingly white. “Are you desperate, do you need me to give you permission?”

 

“Yes!” Sam cried out, his eyes flying open to meet Gabriel’s.  “Please, please, I’ve been good, haven’t I?” 

 

Gabriel smirked and stood next to the edge of the bed. “Yes, you’ve been a very good boy, Sam.” His eyes snapped open, shining gold in the room, and he gave the order Sam was waiting for. “ ** _Come_**.”

 

Sam flew apart in that instant, his entire body straining all at once as he obeyed the order, come splashing up his chest, some of it reaching even the hollow of his throat.  He started to fall back onto the bed when Gabriel caught him with a wing, cradling him easily.  A moment later the cuffs were gone and he was being lowered to the sheets. “G’bril…” he murmured.

 

“Shhh,” Gabriel whispered, reaching out to slowly close Sam’s eyes.  “Rest for me now, my lovely, lovely good boy.” 

 

Sam, like the good boy he was, obeyed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Be A Good Boy [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137000) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
